Aion
Personality/Mentality Aion of Piety: One who is devote in his ideals of the Catholic faith. Believing that his quick of ionization is one to behold from God himself, to bring balance to the ions and thus, the world. His means to an end is justified by the faith he uses to reach said goals. For whatever side he sees as the one that gets him closer to his aim of achieving God’s perfect plan. His mentality is calm. Never thinking of his own personal gain, unless tempted by outside sources. Even still, he would always see things from the perspective of the greatest good and lesser of evils. Aion of Piety has usually white hair, due to a slight function of his quirk Aion of Impiety: One who is devote to himself, feeling that the faith is a dead course to follow and how his belief allows for more to suffer because of it. He would defy the balance God has placed in his quirk and instead seek to rupture it in chaos. He believes that if everyone equally chases after their own desire; their own goals ideals and dreams, in the way that they see fit then they achieve true balance and order. Aion of Impiety usually has black hair, due to a slight function of his quirk. Backstory Alashi grew up as a Shrine Priest along with his family in the northern parts of japan. His family were devote in the practices of their religion, but Alashi always thought that his prayers to them were never answered. That the god they prayed to was false and that there was another God that would be able to answer his calls. That was Catholicism. One day, a visiting priest was coming near the shrine, parched from their trip. While Alashi spent some time with them, taking care of them and learning of their teachings, he immediately became a devotee. But when his family found out about his newfound practices, he was banished from the shrine, to never return unless he denounces his new found faith. However, they gave him his sum of his inheritance, along with the money he has been given along with the priest who he helped. With them, he was able to stay within the nearby priesthood. There at the age of 8 (all that happened prior was before the age of and up to 7) He would build up his quirk. Polarization. He had a fond affinity to metal compounds. The priest found his gift to be one from God himself. While Alashi dismissed it as him just being a humble servant, he would try his best to hone his skills. But knew that he wouldnt be able to achieve his goals here. So he went to find an Acadamy that is suitable to hone his skills. Resources An aluminum carbon based suit that is black. A turtleneck long sleeve shirt and pants that is durable for 15kN Equipment/Weaponry He carries a katana, made with the smelting of his Aluminum and carbon. (Alloy metal with 12kN durability.) Specialisations Kenjutsu, metalwork, weapon smithing, Standard hand to hand combat and tactics. Quirk Type Emitter. Polarization. The quirk can mark things with a positive or negative pole, making things be pushed or pulled based on the poles.the range in which his quirk works is 20m for marked objects. only two things of no more than 100kg can be polarised. He needs physical contact through the palms to create a polarity on said object. When using his quirk, a visual indicator (a glowing halo around a polarised object) must appear before the effects of the quirk come into play. The polarised objects can only be pulled to each other (or away from each other) or to himself (or away from himself). The speed of movement of the objects is 15 m/s. The quirk can only used for 6 turns before having a cooldown of 3 turns. When switched off before the turn limit, the cooldown is half the time of use (rounded up to the higher number). Weakness In the last two turns of quirk use, if quirk is used non-stop, they become immobilized and rooted to the spot. The rest of the limits like feeling nauseous set in after the 6 turns are over and cooldown begins. Category:All Characters Category:OC Rogues Category:Rogues Category:New Age OC